Loosing you
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Ein schlimmes Ereignis stellt Don und Jessys Beziehung auf eine harte Probe...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


Loosing you

Danny und Anna stürmten den langen Gang entlang Sie hatten sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, als sie den Anruf von Don bekommen hatten.

Jessy war gefunden worden. Eine Woche nachdem sie auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause spurlos verschwunden war.

Annas Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie Don in sich zusammengesunken im Warteraum sitzen sah. In seinen blauen Augen glitzerten Tränen und liefen die Wangen herunter. Als er seine Freunde bemerkte, sah er auf. Anna spürte ihre eigenen Tränen in den Augen als sie in das verzweifelte Gesicht von Don sah. Mit wenigen Schritten waren Danny und Anna bei ihrem Freund. Danny setzte sich neben Don und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Anna kniete sich vor Don hin und ergriff seine Hände.

„Wie geht's Jessy?" fragte sie leise. Don starrte auf seine und Annas Hände.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie will mich nicht sehen." Anna konnte die Antwort grade noch verstehen.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben, ich meine ihr liebt euch doch," entgegnete Danny. Jessys seltsames Verhalten verwirrte ihn genauso sehr wie Anna. Don schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Arzt sagte mir, sie will nicht das ich sie besuche." Anna stand abrupt auf.

„Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren," meinte sie entschlossen. „ ich werd zu Jessy gehen und mit ihr reden." Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg. Don sah ihr hinter her.

„Das wird nichts bringen," murmelte resignierend. Danny seufzte

„Weißt du irgendetwas genaues über Jessys Gesundheitszustand?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nur das was im Polizeibericht steht," entgegnete Don leise. „Der Kerl hat ihr übel mitgespielt, sie verprügelt und..." Don konnte nicht weitersprechen. Wieder begannen Tränen zu fließen. Danny drehte sich zu seinem Freund und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

Anna betrat vorsichtig Jessys Krankenzimmer. Sie musste einmal kräftig schlucken, als sie ihre Freundin im Bett liegen sah. Dieser miese Kerl hatte sie wirklich grün und blau geschlagen. An alles andere wollte Anna im Moment gar nicht denken. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Bett. Jessy bemerkte sie und sah sie an. So gut es mit einem zugeschwollenen rechten Auge ging. Bei dem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck lief Anna ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wie geht's dir," fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Jessy wandte sich von ihr ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Den Umständen entsprechend," antwortete sie knapp. Anna wollte jedoch nicht aufgeben.

„Hey, ich habe Don im Warteraum getroffen, er möchte dich gerne sehen," nahm sie ein neuen Anlauf.

„Ich aber nicht," In Jessys Stimme schwang ein wütender Unterton mit. Anna hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von dem Verhalten ihrer Freundin. Jessy konnte doch nicht einfach den Mann wegstoßen, den sie am meisten liebte und der ihr helfen konnte das Schreckliche zu verarbeiten.

„Jetzt hör mal zu," brauste Anna auf und griff nach Jessys Arm. „Don sitzt da draußen und ist völlig verzweifelt! Er liebt dich über alles und möchte dir beistehen und du stößt ihn weg! Was ist nur mit dir los!" Jessy riss ihren Arm los und sah ihre Freundin wütend an.

„Was geht dich das an?!" schrie sie wütend. „Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus! Geh zurück zu Danny und lass mich in Ruhe!" Damit drehte Jessy Anna den Rücken zu. Völlig schockiert sah Anna ihre Freundin an. Sekundenlang wußte sie nicht was sie tun sollte. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Vielleicht würde die Zeit helfen Jessy wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Leider wurden Annas Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt. Am Abend des Tages, andem Jessy aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Danny und Anna hatten es sich grade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, mit Rotwein und Pizza auf dem Tisch vor ihnen und einem spannenden Film im Fernsehn. Verwundert sahen sich die beiden an. Wer konnte das jetzt noch sein? Danny schälte sich seufzend aus der kuscheligen Decke, die die beiden um sich geschlungen hatten und ging zur Tür. Als er öffnete weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung. Im Flur stand Don und er sah aus als ob seine ganze Welt grade zusammen gebrochen wäre.

„Wer ist da?" wollte Anna von der Couch aus wissen.

„Es ist Don," rief Danny zurück. Sofort war Anna von der Couch aufgesprungen und kam zur Tür. Als sie Don sah wußte sie gleich das irgendwas furchtbar schief gelaufen war.

„Komm doch rein," forderte Anna ihn auf und öffnete die Tür weiter um Don herein zu lassen. Dieser schlich mit gesenktem Haupt an seinen Freunden vorbei. Als er sah das Danny und Anna eigentlich anderweitig beschäftigt waren, wollte er gleich wieder gehen, doch das ließ Anna nicht zu.

„Kommt gar nicht in frage," meinte sie. „Du setzt dich jetzt erstmal hin und erzählst was passiert ist." Don setzte sich auf die Couch, Anna daneben und Danny in den Sessel schräg daneben.

„Und?" bohrte Anna, da Don keine Anstalten machte zu erzählen. Don sah sie an und Anna hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen wie jetzt.

„Jessy hat mich vor die Tür gesetzt," seine Stimme war kaum zu hören. „Sie sagt, sie könnte nicht mehr mit mir zusammen leben. Fürs erste." Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen und er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haare. Anna und Danny waren völlig geplättet. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen.

„Du kannst natürlich bei uns im Gästezimmer schlafen," bot Danny seinem Freund an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht machen. Ich störe euch nur."

„Ach Quark," entgegnete Anna. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach in irgendeinem Hotel übernachten. Du schläfst hier. Punkt. Und morgen werd ich mir Jessy mal vorknöpfen."

Leider wurde daraus nichts, denn Jessy hatte sich noch einige Tage frei genommen. Das machte die Arbeit zwar angenehmer, aber nicht leichter. Denn da war ja auch noch Don, der völlig neben sich stand. Er bemühte sich zwar sich nichts ansehen zu lassen, aber seine Freunde konnten ihm ansehen wie sehr er litt. Mindestens alle halbe Stunde versuchte er Jessy über sein Handy zu erreichen, sie nahm aber nicht ab.

„Was ist nur mit Jessy los," murmelte Danny als er beobachtete wie Don versuchte Jessy mal wieder zu erreichen. „Wie kann sie nur so gefühllos sein. Das grenzt ja schon fast an seelische Grausamkeit."

„Wahrscheinlich weiß sie selber nicht was sie tut," meinte Anna neben ihm. „Sie kommt mit sich selber nicht klar." Danny legte einen Arm um Annas Taille.

„Wie wär's, wir gehen heut Abend mit Don noch einen trinken bei Sullivan's. Vielleicht hebt das seine Laune etwas." Anna nickte und gab Danny einen kurzen Kuß.

Es war gar nicht so einfach Don davon zu überzeugen wenigstens noch ein Bier mit zutrinken. Schließlich ließ er sich doch dazu überreden und so betraten die drei gegen halb elf Uhr nachts die Bar. Während Anna und Don einen Tisch suchten, schlug Danny sich zur Bar durch um die erste Bestellung aufzugeben. Für Anna ein Sex on the beach und für Don und ihn ein Bier. Als er dastand und wartete, fiel ihm eine Frau mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und sexy Outfit auf, die direkt neben ihm heftig mit einem gut aussehenden blondhaarigen Kerl knutschte. Irgendwie kam sie Danny bekannt vor. Als sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, fielen Danny beinah die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das war Jessy, die da hemmungslos mit einem anderen Mann rumknutschte.

„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig, Jessy!" fuhr er sie an. Jessy drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Danny konnte sehen, das sie Alkohol mäßig schon jenseits von gut und böse war.

„Oh Dan, du bist's" lallte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „ Schön dich zu sehen, sexy." Sie kicherte. Danny zog die Stirn in Falten und schob Jessy ein wenig von sich weg.

„Du bist ja völlig betrunken," meinte er. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Schon kurze Zeit später bereute er diese Frage.

„Das hier," kicherte sie und bevor Danny etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte sie ihn geküsst. Danny stieß sie von sich weg. Und auch noch jemand anders hatte die Szene beobachtet. Als nämlich Jessy ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, bekam sie auch schon eine saftige Ohrfeige von Anna verpasst. Danny musste seine wütende Freundin festhalten.

„Wenn du das noch mal wagst, kannst du was erleben!" schrie Anna Jessy an und ihre braunen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Jessy sah ihre Freundin ungerührt an.

„Das was schon alles was du drauf hast," sagte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme. Danny sah sich um, aber Don war bereits verschwunden.

Jessy nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Glass und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

„Wir sehen uns," meinte sie noch und zwinkerte Danny zu. Zum Glück hielt der Anna immer noch fest sonst wäre sie ihrer Freundin doch noch an die Kehle gesprungen.

„Die kann was erleben," zischte Anna zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Danny drehte Anna zu sich um und drückte sie beruhigend an sich. Anna zitterte vor Wut.

„Sssccchhh, nicht aufregen, babe," flüsterte Danny ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr übers Haar. „Jessy ist völlig betrunken und nicht wirklich Herr ihrer Sinne. Außerdem, ich liebe nur dich Anna von ganzem Herzen das weißt du doch." Anna nickte gegen seine Schulter. Dann sahen sie sich an.

„Wir sollten Don suchen gehen," meinte Danny schließlich. „Ich befürchte er hat alles mitbekommen."

„Das befürchte ich auch," stimmte Anna ihm zu. „Ich hoffe er tut nichts unüberlegtes. Jessy hat ja ganze Arbeit geleistet." Damit machten sie sich auf die Suche und klapperten alle Plätze ab von denen sie wussten das Don und Jessy gerne dort gewesen waren. Doch nichts, Don war nirgends zu finden. Gegen halb zwei kamen beide völlig müde Zuhause an und fanden Don vor ihrer Haustür sitzend. Er schlief tief und fest, den Kopf an den Türrahmen gelehnt, in der rechten Hand eine fast leere Flasche JD. Danny kniete sich vor seinen Freund, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie weg.

„Ich befürchte ihn aufzuwecken wäre sinnlos," meinte er und sah Anna an. „Wir müssen ihn so in die Wohnung tragen." Anna rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt ist wirklich Schluss. Morgen geh ich zu Jessy. Sie braucht dringend professionelle Hilfe. Möglichst noch bevor Don auch reif für die Couch ist."

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Anna zu Don und Jessys Apartment, nachdem Danny und ein ziemlich verkaterter Don zur Arbeit aufgebrochen waren. Anna hatte Spätdienst und konnte so in aller Ruhe mit Jessy reden.

Nachdem sie geklingelt hatte musste sie noch einige Minuten warten bis Jessy schließlich öffnete. Jessy sah eigentlich sehr gut aus, dafür das sie gestern ordentlich dem Alkohol zugesprochen hatte. Anna fiel sofort auf, das Jessy sich wirklich die Haare abgeschnitten hatte. Und da war noch was. Sie trug eins von Don's Hemden. Also war doch noch nicht alles zu spät.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Jessy ihre Freundin.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden, Jessy," entgegnete Anna. „Es ist wirklich wichtig." Jessy öffnete die Tür ein wenig mehr um Anna eintreten zu lassen, dann schloss sie sie wieder. Auf dem Weg zur Couch warf Anna im vorbeigehen einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Jessy hatte Dons Sachen in und ums Bett verteilt. Also war Annas Vermutung von Anfang an richtig. Jessy hatte Don nicht rausgeworfen, weil sie ihn nichtmehr liebte, sondern weil sie sich selber bestrafte für etwas, für das sie überhaupt nichts konnte.

Beide Freundinnen setzten sich auf die Couch und Stille kehrte ein. Jessy starrte auf ihre Hände, die mit den Enden des Hemdes spielten. Anna legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Jessys Schulter und bemerkte wie diese zusammen zuckte.

„Jessy du bist meine beste Freundin und genau aus diesem Grund bin ich hier," begann Anna vorsichtig. „Um dir zuzuhören, mit dir zu reden. Ich weiß niemand kann deinen Schmerz so einfach auslöschen, aber du tust nicht nur dir weh mit deinem Verhalten, sondern auch deinen Freunden. Und vor allem Don. Wenn du nur sehen könntest wie sehr er im Moment leidet..." Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung brach Jessy in Tränen aus. Anna nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Ich hasse mich" schluchzte Jessy an Annas Schulter. „ Jeden morgen wenn ich in den Spiegel kucke frage ich mich was ich falsch gemacht habe. Warum dieser Kerl ausgerechnet auf mich losgegangen ist. Ich kann Don nicht zumuten mich weiter zu ertragen. Das kann ich nicht..."

„Du hast überhaupt keine Schuld daran," Anna stiegen selber die Tränen in die Augen als sie das sagte. „Dieser Kerl hat dir übel mitgespielt und nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Das darfst du dir nicht einreden, hörst du." Jessy nickte langsam.

„Was du jetzt brauchst, ist professionelle Hilfe, damit du alles verarbeiten kannst," fuhr Anna fort. „Und du solltest mit Don sprechen." Jessy schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von ihrer Freundin. Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das kann ich nicht, Anna. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu," sie sah Anna an. „ Er verdient was besseres als mich." Anna kam eine Idee. Sie stand von der Couch auf und ging zur Tür.

„Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung," entgegnete sie. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und komm heute Abend zum essen vorbei." Jessy atmete tief durch, dann nickte sie.

„Ja gut, ich komme," willigte sie ein. „ Und noch mal Entschuldigung wegen gestern Abend."

„Schon gut," meinte Anna mit einem Lächeln. „Aber solltest du je wieder auf so eine Idee kommen, zerreiß ich dich in der Luft." Nun musste auch Jessy lächeln.

An einem anderen Ort in New York City, besser gesagt im CSI Gebäude, hatte Danny eine Verdächtigen im Verhörraum sitzen, der versucht hatte mit Jessys Kreditkarte zu bezahlen. Er war mit Handschellen gefesselt und ein Police Officer passte auf ihn auf. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen um Mac Bescheid zu geben, da kam auch schon Don um die Ecke.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt das miese Schwein gefasst," zischte er wütend. Danny hatte seine Freund noch nie so außer sich gesehen.

„Noch hat er nicht gestanden," antwortete Danny vorsichtig. Er wollte Don nicht noch mehr aufregen. „Aber wir müssen sowieso erst auf Mac warten." Don schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das müssen wir nicht, ich übernehme das." Damit betrat er den Verhörraum, ohne das Danny ihn noch aufhalten konnte.

Der Verdächtige sah auf, als Don in den Raum stürmte.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?" brummte er.

„Nein, du gehst nirgends wo mehr hin, Arschloch!" schrie Don ihn an und knallte ein Foto von Jessy auf den Tisch. Der Mann vor ihm sah es an und begann zu lächeln.

„Oh, die kenn ich," grinste er hämisch. „ Eine echt lecker Puppe die Kleine. Aufmüpfig, aber lecker." Don sah rot. Irgendwas in ihm machte klick und er konnte nur noch sein wie wild schlagendes Herz und das rauschen seines Blutes hören. Schneller als irgendjemand handeln konnte stürzte Don sich auf den überraschten Mann und schlug wild auf ihn ein. Dabei bemerkte er nicht das dieser mit den Handschellen an seinen Händen zurück schlug, oder das Danny und der Police Officer versuchten die beiden auseinander zu bekommen. Als es Danny schließlich gelang seinen Freund aus dem Raum in den Flur zu zerren, stieß der einen wütenden Schrei aus und sank dann einfach an der Wand zu Boden. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte immer noch so aufgeputscht war er. Danny kniete sich vor ihn und legte vorsichtig beide Hände auf Dons Schultern.

„Don geht es wieder? Du bist grade eben völlig Amok gelaufen." Don sah auf und seinem Freund in die Augen. Irgendwie tobte in seinem Kopf immer noch ein heilloses Durcheinander und er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Komm mit ins Labor, Don," hörte er Danny sagen. Sein Freund zog ihn wieder auf die Beine und dann mit in Richtung Labor. „ Ich werd dich verarzten, bevor du noch den ganzen Flur vollblutest."

Als Anna zur Arbeit kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie sah wie Danny eine blutende Schramme an Dons rechter Schläfe verarztete.

„Was geht denn hier ab?" fragte sie überrascht. Danny drückte sie kurz zur Begrüßung.

„Don hier hat vorhin grade den Kerl im Verhörraum zusammengeschlagen, der Jessy in seiner Gewalt hatte." erklärte er.

„Oh," war alles was Anna dazu einfiel. Don sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Anna hängte kurz ihre Jacke auf, dann ging sie zu den beiden Männern zurück.

„Ich habe vorhin mit Jessy geredet," begann sie. Don sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „ Sie kommt heute Abend nach Dienstschluss zum essen zu uns."

„Das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang," meinte Danny.

„Ja," entgegnete Anna. „Doch sie weiß nicht, das Don bei uns wohnt." Don seufzte geknickt.

„Dann werd ich heut Abend besser nicht stören." Anna boxte ihn freundschaftlich an die Schulter.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit diesem Pessimismus. Du bist heute Abend dabei." Don verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter.

„Au,"

Es war bereits halb neun Uhr Abends und Anna hatte leckeres Chicken Curry mit Reis gemacht, während Danny den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Als es klingelte versteifte sich Don sichtbar. Er war auf einmal total nervös.

„Das wird schon," versuchte Danny ihn zu beruhigen, während Anna zur Tür ging. „Wenn Jessy dich erstmal sieht, wird sie dich gar nicht mehr weglassen."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr," murmelte Don.

Anna öffnete die Tür und lächelte als sie Jessy sah. Ihre Freundin sah aus wie die weibliche Version von Don und es schien ihr auch schon wieder besser zu gehen, denn sie lächelte zurück.

„Hallo da bin ich," sagte sie. Anna öffnete die Tür weiter um sie rein zulassen.

„Komm rein, Essen is auch schon fertig," entgegnete Anna und schloss die Tür nachdem Jessy eingetreten war.

„Ich habe übrigens morgen früh ein Termin bei..." begann Jessy, hielt jedoch inne, als sie Don im Wohnzimmer sah. Danny verliess wortlos den Raum und ging mit Anna in die Küche.

„Hallo," meinte Don leise und machte ein paar Schritte auf Jessy zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Jessy sah nervös zu Boden und schwieg. Don steckte eine Hand aus und strich ganz vorsichtig über ihre kurzen Haare. Jessy zitterte ein wenig, liess Don aber gewehren.

„Deine Haare sind aber kurz geworden," meinte er, seine Stimme voller Emotionen. Jessy sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf und sah das auch in Dons blauen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich konnte die langen Haare nicht mehr sehen." Dann berührte sie das Pflaster an Dons Stirn. „Wie ist denn das passiert," fragte sie vorsichtig. Don liess seine Hand an Jessys linker Wange entlang wandern.

„Ich habe mich geschlagen. Wegen dir." Jessys Augen wurden groß vor erstaunen.

„Wegen mir? Aber warum?" Don lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Weil ich dich liebe von ganzem Herzen, und niemals zulassen werde das die irgendjemand weh tut." Jessy begann zu weinen. Don nahm sie sofort in den Arm und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

„Schon gut wir werden das schon schaffen. Zusammen. Irgendwie. Ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen."

„Es tut mir leid," schluchste Jessy. „Es tut mir leid das ich dir weh getan habe." Don hielt sie fest in seine Armen.

„Nicht so schlimm,baby. Hauptsache ist ich hab dich wieder und ich werde dich niemehr gehen lassen.Niemehr."

Plötzlich erschien Anna in der Tür.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören," meinte sie vorsichtig. „Aber das Essen wird so langsam kalt."

Don und Jessy sahen sie an. Jessy musste lachen.

„Das wollen wir natürlich nicht."

Ende


End file.
